Blended
by PrinceOfUchiha
Summary: Sasuke returns home to find out Sakura has cheated on him- with Naruto! Plus a newly found neglect of Sarada. Sasuke decides it is only right to tell Hinata about this. Hinata and her children, with no where to go now, are offered shelter in the Uchiha compound with them. Can what starts as a logical solution become something more? SasuHina, HinaSasu, eventual Mitsuki adoption. OOC
1. Broken

For people who read my other stories-- I was going to try to update 'Children of Pain' this week since I've been gone but I can't. As said in my note on my other story, I'm not emotionally able to write right now. I'm trying though-- I really am. I'll do my best to create a new chapter by next week. Until then, this is an old draft from forever ago.

For first time readers- I hope you enjoy the story!

Reviews are appreciated, but please no flames. Constructive or positive reviews only.

Note- I do not hate Naruto or Sakura, they just had to be the bad guys for this story to be set up. This is a SasuHina/HinaSasu fanfic so you've been warned.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKKTKTKTKTKTK

Sasuke had just returned from one of his long missions. He had expected to return to a few things. One being his beautiful, kind, wife to welcome him home as usual. Another being his cold daughter, who held an understandable grudge to him, to greet him.

He was starting to understand how Itachi felt more and more each time he saw the bitter look in his daughter's eyes. He always swallowed it down, knowing he was protecting her by staying away. He didn't want to taint her will of fire with his own cold Uchiha heart.

Even though he told neither of them his true reasons for leaving, the two had always stayed strong for him. He should have known his wife couldn't endure this forever. He should have told her. He should have treated her more kindly. But he didn't.

He couldn't help but feel it was his own fault as he opened the door to his house, and almost immediately he heard sobbing coming from a back room. He silently followed it, alert in case there was an attacker in the home.

Sasuke sensed no one, but they could be hiding their chakra. He opened the door to his daughter's room, where he heard the crying. He frowned at the sight he was met with.

Sarada was laying on her side, starring at the wall. She wore her normal red pajamas, not noticing her father coming up from behind her through her quiet cries.

The older Uchiha knelt down beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She froze a moment and turned to look behind her. Seeing her father, a fresh batch of sobs escaped her lips "P-Papa-"

Sasuke wasn't used to handling his daughter in such an emotional state but tried his best. He moved so he was sitting beside her on the bed, and gently pulled her so she was beside him. The girl surprised him as she practically clung to his arm, hiding her face in his shoulder.

Gently, he began stroking her raven locks. He needed to know what was wrong. Was Sakura hurt? Where was she anyway? "Sarada, where is Sakura? Did something happen?" he asked after a few moments.

Sarada hicked back sobs as she tried to explain "I was on an m-mission- then I came back- and she- and Lord Seventh-" she looked ready to have a panic attack, so Sasuke put a hand on her back, lightly breathing in and out as he had her do the same.

"Breath, Sarada. You need to breathe. Take a moment, and tell me what happened." he encouraged lightly. The girl did as he asked, breathing in and our best she could until she was calm. Finally, she glanced up at her father.

Her eyes were puffy, but that was to be expected. What wasn't to be expected, was the vibrant red within her eyes. The Sharingan. Sasuke had a further sinking feeling. What had happened to activate her Sharingan? Sakura and Naruto...they couldn't be dead...could they?

Hearing her next words, he almost wished this was the case. "Mama was with Lord Seventh when I came home early from a mission. Together. In bed." her voice was weak and worn from crying. She leaned on her father's shoulder as she spoke, heartbroken. "She always said you two loved each other, I was just asleep or away when you were here. I thought you loved Mama. Was everything a lie? Did you only show up when I wasn't here on purpose? Did Mama do that because she was lonely? Was she lonely because I've been around here so much lately? It's my fault. I just wanted to learn to be more like her so you'd love me. I'm sorry Papa!"

Sasuke's own heart was crumbling, but what was there to doubt? His daughter caught her directly in the act! He doubted she was lying since Sasuke could tell if someone was faking emotions usually. Not to mention the awakening of her Sharingan.

As much as he wanted to let out his own sorrows and pain, he had to focus on his daughter. She was clearly devastated. The poor girl was practically neglected by both him and Sakura, and now one of them had seemingly turned her back on both of them. It had to hurt, the only support she had to prove to herself her family wasn't broken being shattered.

Sasuke lightly wrapped his daughter in a hug, the unfamiliar action feeling awkward on his side but Sarada seemed more than happy to accept it.

"I do love Sakura. I just must not have done a good job showing it." his eyes closed as he spoke. "It isn't your fault Sarada. Don't you ever think this is your fault. I wasn't avoiding you, I've just been busy. You don't have to be like her for me to love you. I love you now and forever. I swear."

Sarada rubbed her eyes, finally settling down. They sat in silence for a few moments before she asked, "Papa, what's going to happen? I don't like this. Mama's been acting differently. She works so long at the hospital, I haven't seen her in a week. Lord Seventh hasn't trained with me since I saw it. She said if I told you, you'd want revenge on her and Lord Seventh. Please don't. I don't want them to die, even if they have been ignoring me."

Sasuke has to think for a moment, before finally speaking. "Sarada, I need to talk with Sakura and Naruto about this, then Hinata. I won't hurt anyone, I promise. I want you to pack up. If what you say is true, we need to go. I'll keep you safe from now on."

At this, his daughter looked even more distressed. "Please, no, if you tell Hinata then Boruto and Himawari will get hurt. I don't want them to get hurt." she murmured, now openly clinging onto her father's arm.

"Where will we go? If you start taking care of me by yourself doesn't that mean I'll be alone for months at a time? I don't want to be alone anymore, Papa." she admitted, and Sasuke felt his soul-crushing.

Sasuke assured her "I won't leave you. I'll take some time off from being a ninja until we get settled. I'll start taking simpler missions so I'm home more. You won't be alone anymore. I'll take you to the old Uchiha compound. I still technically own it. I know it's hard, but Hinata deserves to know and if she tells her children it's up to her."

Sarada nodded a bit, finally letting go of her father. "O-Okay, Papa." figuring he knew what would be best at the moment.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Sasuke entered the Hokage office, formal as ever. He glanced at Naruto as the blonde greeted easily "Sasuke! Welcome back."

The ravenette could have snapped his neck right then, but he resisted for Sarada's sake. He must have looked as murderous as he felt since Shikamaru seemed to closen to Naruto in protection. Sasuke put a firm had on the desk as he spoke. "Call for my wife. Now. I have something serious to discuss with you both."

He glanced at Shikamaru as he added, "You may want to leave. This is personal business, which you do not belong in." his voice tight.

Shikamaru let out a breath, "Sasuke, I am the Hokage's advisor. Whether it is for his personal or official life, it is up to me to help direct him. Anything you say to him you must be willing to let me hear. So no, thank you."

Sasuke gave him a sharp look as Naruto called for Sakura. "I don't suppose you 'directed him' to sleeping with my wife while I was away, did you? If not, this is out of your hands." Shikamaru paled in disbelief at this, and Naruto in guilt.

Sakura entered, and Shikamaru quickly left. He noticed his wife's sweet smile as she approached, and wondered just how long it had been going on for her to be so guiltless. "I didn't know you were coming home today Sasuke."

Naruto was gripping his fists, for once unsure what to say. Sasuke turned to the pink-haired girl and glared harshly. "Do you know what I just got home to?" seeing her shake her head in confusion, he bit out, "Our daughter sobbing her eyes out because her mother shamelessly sleeps with the man she once looked up to!" his Sharingan flaring up.

Sakura's face paled but she quickly recovered, shaking her head back and forth. "Sasuke, you know how much she hurts because of your lack of time with her. She's only trying to get back at you by making this up. She doesn't realize how serious this is."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Yes, this would explain why she would bring me into it as well. She's a genius, and it's only enhanced by the fact she's an Uchiha. She's using me because she knows I'm your best friend."

Sasuke growled, watching the two angrily. "My Sharingan can see past your lies. Both of you. Speaking so poorly of her, you both should know she's the only reason I haven't sent a Chidori raging through both of your hearts right now."

The pink medic was the first to break, looking upset. "Sasuke, you have to understand. Naruto goes through so much stress with being the Hokage, the danger his life is put in by being Hokage, Tsunade dying recently, and having two kids! It isn't easy for him."

She explained all this pleadingly, while Sasuke only looked at her coldly. "Then I'm always stressed from work, I see people almost die every day, Sarada is in her self centered teenage years, and you! You haven't even been around in months! I'm forced to work to support us both physically, plus support her emotionally, and all because you're absent!"

Sasuke hissed out, not wanting the entire Hokage building to hear him, "That's a mother's job just as much as it is mine, Sakura I've been absent trying to protect you all! The Uchiha checking account has been available to you for years. I know now I'm a terrible father, but I'm going to fix that. Alone. Since you both seem to understand each other so well, feel free to get married. I want a divorce, and I'm taking Sarada with me. If you have any objections feel free to bring it to trial. I'm sure everyone will love to hear about what a burden she is to you and how you've been neglecting her."

Turning to look at Naruto he added "Then everyone will be glad to hear their Hokage is a liar. I don't want to do this but I will publicly humiliate both of you if you don't give it up now. Understand?" he growled.

Naruto nodded a bit, slowly giving him the papers. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. It wasn't supposed to end up this way." Sasuke didn't even both responding as he wasted no time, filling out the papers. He then shoved them over to Sakura, who was now crying.

"S-Sasuke, please. I didn't mean it. Forgive me." she begged, but he only looked down at her coldly, eyes flaring red as he shoved the pen in her face. She slowly took it, signing the document.

Sasuke slammed it down on Naruto's desk, commanding him, "Have these done by tonight. I've separated my account from her. She can keep the house. I'll be in the Uchiha compound with my daughter. I'm leaving active duty until further notice. If you attempt to push missions on me, I will quit being a ninja for this village entirely. Thank you for your time, Hokage." he said the last few words coldly as he left.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto and Hinata's home. He took a breath and knocked on the door. Boruto answered, looking up at him with a grin "Mr. Sasuke! Welcome back to the village! Are you here to train with me?" he asked in excitement.

The older male sighed at his energetics, speaking calmly. "No, Boruto. I need to speak with your mother. Is she home?" he asked. Boruto seemed to sulk for a moment before rushing upstairs yelling for his mother.

She came down, being dragged by Boruto the entire time. She held Himawari in her arms, the girl looking up at Sasuke with a light smile of greeting. Sasuke wished he could give one back. Hinata smiled to him, "Sasuke, I didn't know you would be stopping by. I'm sorry, but Naruto's at the Hokage office right now. Should I call him and tell him you're coming?"

Sasuke shook his head back and forth, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder, his expression grim. "I need to speak with you." glancing at the two curious children before adding, "Alone. It's of great importance."

She nodded, becoming a bit worried now as she put Himawari down. "Kids, go to your rooms and play," she commanded gently, both kids obeying. She led him inside, and over to the livingroom. "I just made some tea, would you like some?"

Sasuke nodded, sitting on the couch across from her. He noticed her father was there, and let out a breath. "I mean no disrespect, Hyuuga-Sama, but I need to speak with your daughter in private."

As they both her their tea, Hiashi frowned. "Whatever you need to say to her you can say with me here. I need to stay to make sure the kids don't eavesdrop too. Now that you say it's important, they'll want to know."

Hinata nodded in agreement, sitting in the chair beside her father. "That's right, Sasuke. If it's that important, he should know. What's wrong? You look like you've been through hell and back. Did something happen on your last mission?"

She asked him gently. "I can understand if you need to talk about it, if my father makes you uncomfortable then, in that case, he can leave." she offered, guessing he might be intimidated by the man.

Her father raised a brow, never having seen Sasuke as the sensitive type. He did look like shit now, though. Sasuke took a sip of his tea, trying to calm his nerves.

Sasuke finally spoke, "He can be here, but he won't like what I have to say." seeing him make no move to leave he finally admitted, "Sakura and I are divorcing. I'm taking Sarada away to the Uchiha compound with me." Hinata gasped, quickly rushing to his side.

She caringly wrapped him in a hug despite his flinches. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry! What happened? I know you've been away for a long time but she's always loved you so much? Why would she leave you?"

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut in pain, hands curling into fists. "She didn't leave me. I left her." he finally whispered out, "Hinata, I'm so sorry. It's so unfair to you and your kids. None of you deserve this."

Hinata was now twice as worried, asking gently, "We don't deserve what? Sasuke, you need to tell me what happened so I can help."

Hiashi and Hinata both gained blank expressions as Sasuke spoke his next words. "Hinata, Naruto- He- He cheated on you. With Sakura. I found out because when I came home Sarada was crying her eyes out alone in her room. She told me she walked in on them a while ago and hadn't told anyone because she didn't want me to get angry and kill them both. They both admitted it to my face when I confronted them about an hour ago."

Hinata felt tears well in her eyes and stepped back. "No, he wouldn't. Sarada must have made a mistake. He's too busy to have an affair."

Hiashi stood, wrapping his arms around his daughter and rubbing her back as Sasuke spoke. "I wish it was. But she activated her Sharingan, that doesn't happen unless you're completely sure of what you saw. They both also admitted it, too."

The girl growled, allowing her father to hug her. "Spirits, why? I can't, I don't have anywhere to go if we split up. I'm completely broke, and the clan council refuses to let me buy property in the Hyuuga Compound because Boruto doesn't have a Byuakugan and they're both only halves Hyuuga."

She added "Not to mention it's shameful for a Hyuuga woman to be divorced with children. I can't. I can't be a single mother. They've taken kids away in situations like this. The entire clan council would overrule father. But I can't stay knowing what he did. What if he leaves himself? Oh, spirits, I'm a housewife I don't have my own cash."

Hinata seemed to be panicking, and Sasuke hated to see the sweet girl so upset, so he gave the quickest solution he could think of. "Hinata, don't worry. You can stay with me and Sarada at the Uchiha Compound if you want. You and your kids. The main house has plenty of room in it." he offered.

"My clan's entire savings was given to me since I'm the only survivor. It's more than I could ever use," he assured her, and Hinata looked at him, shocked.

"Y-You'd really let me and the kids stay with you? But we've barely spoken! I-I mean- That would be amazing. Sasuke, thank you so much. I'll do whatever I can to help repay you." she smiled weakly. "I just hope the kids will be okay with time. Especially Himawari. She's always loved her father so much."

Sasuke nodded slightly. "I understand. Sarada's only support pillar is gone now. I guess I really have to try to be a better father now." he gulped. "But the kids are strong, yours and mine. They'll pull through. I know they will."

Hiashi nodded in agreement, silently planning to play the blonde a little visit later. Screw politics.


	2. Picking Up the Pieces

Mixed reactions for the first chapter, makes sense, but hopefully now that they know they don't care for it they'll not waste their time reading it. I greatly appreciate all the kind reviews I got, since this is such an unpopular ship. I appreciate all the very kind guest reviews as well as Esellyn and Nazarin Ramzan. Thank you guys for taking the time to write out a review.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's dark at the beginning, but hopefully the lightness at the end will help with that. After all, this situation isn't really something that is to be look upon fondly.

Warning: OOCness, heartbreak tends to throw people off their game.

TKTKTKTKTKTKKTKTKTKTKTKTKKTK

Hinata sat down in front of her two children once Sasuke left, taking a breath. She would deal with legal matters later and knew her father would take care of Naruto for her. She never wanted to see him again, honestly. Her perfect vision of him seemed to crumble, her chest aching.

Boruto looked at his mother, leaning back on the couch. "What is it, mom? What did Mr. Sasuke want to talk to you about?" he asked, curious as ever.

Himawari hadn't sat in her seat long, instead finding herself comfortable on her mother's lap. "Mommy, why do you look so sad?" she asked innocently.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata hugged her daughter. "I have something important to tell you both. I know this will be hard on you both, but please, listen to me." she began, stroking Himawari's hair. "I'm leaving your father. He did something wrong, and it isn't something I can forgive."

Boruto asked, alarmed, "What did he do, mom?" since even though his father was never home she never seemed to think anything of even being angry at him most the time.

Hinata glanced at the older of his children. "Something bad." glancing down at Himawari, silently explaining she wouldn't say it in front of her.

Himawari looked visibly upset, as expected. "But Daddy wouldn't do anything really bad. I'm sure he's sorry, or it was an accident."

Boruto added "We can't just up and leave him anyway, you don't have a job." his eyes widening slightly "Wait, you're not going to leave us here, right? You won't leave to go back to the compound, you can't!" his eyes widening in fear.

Hinata pulled him over so he was close to her, pulling him into a hug. "Baby, I would never leave you two. You're coming with me, we'll be in the Uchiha Compound with Sasuke and Sarada. He's promised to help us."

Boruto looked hesitant but lowered his pride enough to hug his mother back. A loose tear fell from his right eye, which he felt her wipe away. "It's not fair. He never pays attention to us, and now we don't even get to see him anymore."

Hinata lightly ran her hands through his hair as she spoke. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he has the option to see you two every weekend if that's what you want. It's up to you two."

Himawari nodded a bit, leaning on her mother's chest. "I still want to see Daddy." he murmured, glad for her mother's comfort at the moment.

Boruto rubbed his eyes, asking "Should we go get our things? When are we leaving? What should we bring?" his nerves on edge from all the new information.

"Bring everything you want. Sasuke said the main house should have enough room for us all. We leave later tonight. Sasuke's over at the compound cleaning up the house now."

They nodded, slowly standing. She eyed them softly. "Everything will be better soon, I promise." eyes lowering to her lap as their feet slowly pattered upstairs.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

As Boruto entered his room, he sighed. He got out his old toy bin, dumping it in the closet so he could use the bin for packing. He took down his posters, rolling them and sticking them in the sides.

He took his books from the shelf, placing them in the center. He set his three photos in as well. One of team 7, one of Mitsuki, and one of their entire family together. He got his weapons next and electronics, then a few of his other personal items as well.

His clothes went in a garbage bag so they would be easier to carry, and finally, everything was set. He tried not to think on it too hard, not sure how to feel about it all.

On one hand he would love the idea of being so close to Sarada and Sasuke, but on the other hand, this was his father. He wasn't a very good one, but he was still his father.

Boruto was too smart for his own good and had already figured out what must have happened. Or, he guessed as much. Since Sakura wasn't coming and his father was in trouble for something 'unforgivable', he was nearly certain his father had cheated.

It was painful to think he would turn his back on them like this, but it made sense. His eyes clenched in frustration as Himawari came charging into his room.

"Big brother, what are you bringing? I got all my coloring books and stuffies, and my-" she seemed so bright, Boruto wanted nothing more than for her to be quiet.

He growled at her in frustration, "Himawari, shut up! Stop being so excited, this isn't anything to be happy about!"

Himawari didn't understand this however, being only six after all. She frowned at her brother's tone. "But we get to be with Uncle Sasuke and I finally get to meet Sarada. Plus we get to see Daddy on the weekends. We get more friends."

Boruto clenched his fists, seething slightly. "You don't get it. You're such a baby." his normal big brother instincts aside as he yelled in frustration. "He's leaving us! Dad really doesn't care about us at all! He doesn't care about you, he doesn't care about me, and he doesn't care about mom!"

Himawari's frown deepened, the little girl's eyes welling up. Hinata darted up the stair's eyes widened as she wrapped Himawari in her arms, picking her up.

"Boruto Uzumaki! You do not say that to your little sister. I understand you're upset, but there's no need to upset her too. Apologize." she spoke firmly, though she felt bad doing so to her clearly upset son.

The preteen rubbed his sleeve against his nose, trying not to look upset as he looked away. "I'm sorry," he muttered, not wanting to upset his mother and feeling guilty about hurting his sister.

Hinata gently ran her hands through her son's hair, letting out a breath. This was going to be hard, and she knew it.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Hinata had quickly filed in the legal documents, then took her things and helped carry Himawari's while Boruto carried his. They headed towards the Uchiha compound, silent and ignoring the glances they got.

They took the less-traveled routes, but still, others were around until they reached the path to the Uchiha compound. They went down the path, which went on for quite a while until finally, they reached a pair of large wooden doors.

They had a crest of a fan on it, one Boruto recognized as the same design as the back of Sarada's shirt. Hinata pressed the large gates open, and they were met with quite the sight.

Unlike the advanced and sleek design of the village, the compound was made almost entirely of wood. The houses were all old fashioned Japanese style, and the stores were similar. The streets were paved in stone, while there was lots of greenery and water around.

They had expected it to be either modernized or completely run down, not so well taken care of and preserved. Hinata led them towards the main household, where they quickly noticed Sarada sitting on the side of the house. She sat on a side porch, overlooking some greenery and a river area.

Seeing how sad she looked, Hinata's eyes softened further. The poor girl. They headed inside, and Hinata knew she would have to make sure to spend some time with her too. She knew Sasuke would likely take some time to adjust, and she didn't want her feeling alone.

Sasuke was out back when they arrived, fixing the water pump. He noticed them and straightened up, greeting them with a nod. "Hello everyone. The house is cleaned up, I just have to work on fixing the electricity."

Himawari tilted her head at the man in curiosity. "But you're using water. Mommy saids water doesn't mix with electricity. I'll hurt you."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, "You're mother is correct. Water and electricity will hurt you, but water can also make electricity. When a water pump is set to always be on, it makes water always roll down that hill area by Sarada. The pressure hits a small machine under the water, and it zips up in a line to go into that box over there." motioning to the electricity box. "Then it powers up the house. That's how we used to have electricity a long time ago. The Uchiha just enjoy the tradition."

Himawari's eyes sparkled lightly at his knowledge since usually, her mom didn't have time to answer every little question she had because of all she had to do. Then, well, her father wasn't the smartest so even when he was around he wasn't sure. "That's so cool!"

Sasuke blinked at the little girl, not expecting that reaction. He offered a slight smile and nodded. Boruto seemed to have other worries though.

"So then this place is like grandpa's, only even more old fashioned. Great. There'll be nothing to do." he frowned.

Giving a light sigh, Sasuke continued working on fixing the pump. "Boruto,you'll survive. There's plenty of other, more productive, things to do."

Boruto frowned and looked up at his mother, "Mom, that isn't fair. He probably wants me to train from dawn to dusk or something."

Hinata sighed at her son. "Calm down. There's plenty to do. Why don't you go say hello to Sarada? Himawari has been excited to meet your friend for a while."

The blonde looked mortified as he spoke. "But mom, Himawari's going to embarrass me. She's too little to talk to my friends." He ignored Himawari's pout at this.

Hinata sighed a bit, looking at her son. "Boruto, I told you. You have to let your sister have some fun too. You can't exclude her just because she's younger than you. Now go on and be nice." she spoke with disappointment.

Boruto hesitantly took his sister's hand, leading her over to Sarada. Hinata sighed, shaking her head back and forth. "Honestly, I don't understand how he can be so mean. She looks up to him a lot, and he knows it."

Sasuke headed over, having finished the pump. He glanced at the kids with a light smirk. "It's a boy's thing. No matter how protective you are of a younger sibling, they'll always seem embarrassing at times."

Blinking a bit, Hinata glanced at Sasuke. "Really?" hesitating before asking "If you don't mind me saying, it never really sounded like you had a good relationship with your older brother. I definitely don't picture protective when I think of him."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment, not sure how to reply since Sakura never really cared to ask much about his little reminiscing comments. He smiled a bit, though he tried his best to push it down. His stolic face faultered only slightly as he spoke about his brother.

With a light scratch of his neck he explained, "I know. As far as the village is concerned, he's the sociopath who went mad and murdered his family. That's not how it is, though. He was protective, from the day I was born to the day he left this world." a bittersweet smirk lacing his lips. "He did a lot to protect me. Gave up his good name, took all the pain on himself, sacrificed his future. It's a long story that I'm not really sure I should tell. But he was always the perfect brother, believe it or not." sadness glazed over his small smile.

He noted, "A perfect brother, who still acted the way Boruto just did to Himawari at times. I remember clearly him always jabbing my forehead whenever I ran up to him when he was with his friends Izumi or Shisui. Said I was 'still too young to know about this or that'. It's a typical older brother thing, you shouldn't worry too much about it."

A bit more reassured now, she nodded. Her curiosity was peaked since she had never paid much attention to Sasuke before so she knew very little about him besides the raw information. His clan was gone by his brother's hands, lots of girls liked him, he was a genius, things of that sort. She wouldn't ask so casually, of course, that would be cruel and inconsiderate.

She asked "So, how about I go inside and make some dinner? Do you have anything specific you want me to pick up from the store?" smiling at the taller man.

He looked surprised at her offer to pick something up, before remembering Naruto was always so 'busy' she was probably used to doing that sort of thing.

Sasuke explained as he finished the water pump, "I already got some things on the way here. You can make whatever you and the kids like. Sarada isn't too picky besides her dislike of tomatoes."

He added as he headed inside with her "Just tell me if you need any help. I'll be upstairs cleaning up the rooms a bit. I try to keep the compound at least presentable but with how much I'm away I can't go in dusting every house." he admitted almost guiltily.

Hinata looked surprised, "You've been keeping all this up to date? That's very nice of you. I'm sure your ancestors appreciate it. It really is beautiful."

Sasuke nodded, "I try. One day I'm hoping this place will be filled with lots of young Uchiha, so I want it taken care of."

Hesitantly, Hinata asked "But Sasuke, you only had one child. How do you plan to fill the compound up like that?" quickly adding "Not that I mean it would be right to have children just to carry on the line, but it just doesn't seem like it's possible."

They were now in the kitchen, and since they were talking anyway, Sasuke settled for helping her instead. Sasuke looked away awkwardly, "Ah, yes, that is true. I was trying to have more children with Sakura. It just didn't happen. That's all."

Hinata nodded in understanding, "Oh, I see. I'm sorry. That must have been frustrating. Perhaps when she gets older she'll carry on the clan. If not, that's okay too though. I and Naruto worried about the Uzumaki blood running out, but over time we decided to just let it go and let history take its course."

Sasuke nodded a bit, sighing. He focused on the carrots he was cutting, and Hinata noticed he looked troubled. "Did I say something?" she asked apologetically.

The taller ninja shook his head back and forth, sighing. "No, it was nothing. I just." he took a breath. "I don't want her to be the last of her kind. It's...kind of lonely. Even if she does have friends or relatives, it isn't the same as having a clan. Naruto probably couldn't understand it since he never met much of his clan."

Hinata nodded in agreement. "That's true. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have a clan. I'm so used to having it I suppose I never thought of it."

A smile crossed Hinata's features as she fried the meat. "Well, the Hyuuga clan got their powers from the same place the Uchiha did, technically. So in a way, we're like one big clan. The Hyuuga, the Uchiha, the Senju, and the Otsutsuki." she decided.

Sasuke smiled thinly at that, nodding in agreement. "I guess you're right, in a way, we are." he agreed.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Boruto headed over to Sarada, Himawari by his side. Once they got there, Boruto sat beside his teammate on the side deck. He glanced over at her, but Himawari bet him to it when it came to speaking. "Hello! I'm Himawari, my big brother saids your his friend, right?"

Sarada glanced over at the little girl, forcing a smile. "Hello, yes, that's right. My names Sarada Uchiha. Boruto's told me all about you." her eyes glinting mischievously.

Boruto frowned in alarm, while Himawari smiled in excitement "Really? What did he say about me?"

The older girl explained "All sorts of things. I'm paraphrasing here, but he said you were just like Ms. Hinata. So I guess that means you're beautiful, kind, smart, and super powerful." she smirked, seeing Himawari's eyes widen in excitement at the praise.

Himawari nodded "Big brother said your Daddy is super strong, so that means you're super strong too, right?"

Sarada looked unsure, but luckily she didn't have to answer. Sasuke came out from the sliding door behind them, "Hn, of course, she is. She's my daughter after all." he smirked, and Sarada's cheeks tinted a bit at the praise, just as Himawari's had.

Sasuke continued, "Dinner is done. Come get a bowl and sit down on the chabudai table." he waved them inside. Boruto and Himawari headed inside quickly, charging past Sasuke towards the table. "Hey, don't run! You'll break something!" he called after them.

Sarada stood up, slowly walking inside and sitting down once she got her bowl. Hinata sat on one end of the table, and Sasuke on the other. Boruto sat beside Sasuke, then Himawari sat beside Boruto and Hinata. On the opposite side, Sarada sat by herself. She was centered between Sasuke and Hinata.

Sarada and Sasuke bowed there heads in thanks to the spirits for the food, speaking with Boruto, Himawari, and Hinata. "Thank you for this food." they all spoke in unison, before beginning eating.

Sarada and Sasuke ate silently, neither really used to eating with other people at the dinner table, so neither used to talking during dinner.

Hinata noticed they weren't speaking, and hoped her two chattering children weren't being rude in the other's vision. After all, in their house, they always chattered about pretty much everything at dinner.

Her worries were relieved when Sasuke spoke, silencing the two kids. "This house has a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, a bathroom, four bedrooms, a training area on the left side, a garden on the right, a forest in the back, a shrine on the way to the woods, a library, an office, a cemetery, a cellar, and an attic."

Boruto was surprised at how big it was, while Himawari voiced her opinion. "This house is even bigger than it looks! It's probably as big as grandpa's house!"

Sasuke smiled tiredly to her, nodding before continuing. "The front door opens up to the living room. On the left of the living room is the bathroom. The room just north of the bathroom is the office. On the right are the dining room, kitchen, and staircase. The right and the left connect in the room just north of the living room." he explained the bottom floor before going on to the second.

"On the second you just go up the staircase where you'll find a sitting room. There's only one door and it leads to the main hallway. The hallway has five doors. The first one is for the tea room. The second is to what will be Boruto's room. The third will be Sarada's room. The fourth will be Hinata's room. Then the sixth will be Himawari's room. Boruto and Hinata have larger beds, so you two should be alright with room to sleep. Assuming that's alright with you, Hinata?" he asked, not wanting to just place them wherever without her consent. After all, they were her children. "I have it so Himawari will be just across from you and Boruto will be right beside you," he explained.

Hinata nodded quickly, "Of course! Where ever you'd like is fine, we're just grateful to be here." she smiled tiredly. "That's very thoughtful of you to put them so close to me. But where will you sleep?"

Sasuke waved it off as he held his chopsticks. "This house only has four bedrooms. Boruto and yours have double beds but..well...I mean no offense but I don't want Sarada in bed with Boruto for both of their privacy. Then Himawari is getting older, sharing a room with her brother won't be an option soon, and putting two girls so far apart in age in the same room doesn't go well from what I've heard. So they pretty much have to be separated into the different rooms. The couch is plenty big enough."

Hinata's face went red as she stuttered out, "S-Sasuke! You don't have to sleep on the couch, I'm more than able. It's your house!"

Sasuke waved it off, not understanding her panic. "I'm used to sleeping in the woods for months on end. The couch will be perfect. It'll only be temporary anyway, I ordered a new bed from the shop downtown, it should be done at most in two weeks. I'll put it in the office after it arrives."

He added "Which brings me to my next point. There are a few areas off-limits to everyone." he sighed. "I don't mean to seem controlling, but some areas you all just shouldn't go in for your own protection or because they're private."

Hinata nodded firmly. "We understand. Just tell us the rooms and we'll stay clear of them," she assured him, her kids doing the same, though she only hoped they would keep their word.

Sasuke nodded and began. "Stay out of the office, the graveyard, the shrine, and the tea room without supervision. Preferably my supervision. Also by the garden is the water area and pump, don't get in without one of us watching you. The large rocks by the water should be avoided too. Remember, you break the pump you don't have electricity. I wouldn't go farther than ten miles into the forest without permission either."

They nodded in agreement and Himawari tilted her head. "Why does big brother get a big bed? If his bed is big does that mean me and Sarada get tiny beds?" she pouted. "That's not fair." since their old rooms had been practically identical in size.

Sasuke sighed lightly as they finished, a fake scowl crossing his face. "Well, I thought you'd like my old room since it has so much space without a big old bed in the way. Along with the three or so toy bins and child-friendly practice weapons. But I guess if you don't want it I can always just throw them away."

Himawari jumped up in excitement. "Really? You have lots of toys and practice weapons I can use? Hold on, maybe if I sleep where you slept I'll get some of your ninja skill!" her eyes sparkling.

Sasuke coughed a bit as he realized his mistake. "I mean, if your mother gives you permission to use them of course." he quickly added. Hinata chuckled, nodding.

Hinata agreed easily, and noted, "As long as you're careful honey." earning her a big smile from her little girl. Perhaps, this would work yet.


End file.
